


Suck it now, Lick it good. Fuck this ghost just like u should.

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom, Legends of the Hidden Temple
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Boi gets himself fucked by none other than himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Featuring Dj Khaled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it now, Lick it good. Fuck this ghost just like u should.

THIS BITCH BOI DANNY BOUTTA TO GET HIS GHOST ASS EATEN BY A HOE HE KNOWS.

 

 

BITCH ITS HIMSELF AND Ya KNoW WHAT?

 

HE's ENJOIING IT BECASUE HE BLEACHED HIS ASSHOLE 4 THISS


End file.
